


Be With Me Senorita

by hart051



Series: Blue13 magic [4]
Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/M, First Dance, First Kiss, Gen, Group outing, Happy Ending, Inspired by a Camila Cabello Song, Inspired by a Shawn Mendes Song, Mentors, songfic-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hart051/pseuds/hart051
Summary: Inspired by "Senorita" sung by Shawn Mendes and Camila Cabello.After hearing Senorita play on the radio things get heated between Jaime and Traci.
Relationships: Cassie Sandsmark & Traci Thurston, Jaime Reyes/Traci Thurston, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Jaime Reyes, M'gann M'orzz & Traci Thurston, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tye Longshadow & Jaime Reyes
Series: Blue13 magic [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639654
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. It Took a Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missmartian369](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmartian369/gifts).



> Hi everyone,
> 
> I got reinvigorated to do/post some Young Justice works after participating in a live stream Young Justice quiz a few days ago hosted by DarkSuperboy on Youtube. Several of the voice actors made an appearance (for Tim Drake, Jaime Reyes, Victor Stone, Violet Harper(voice and live chat only)) along with two other Young Justice fandom members (Young justice Files podcaster and writer/manager? for a Young Justice tv fansite). Check it out if you like and maybe play along and test your Young Justice knowledge.  
> In the meantime here's a little back story. After hearing "Senorita" by Shawn Mendes and Camila Cabello a couple of times, I thought it would be a good 'couple' song for Jaime and Traci or Blue13. So a story came to mind. I had this work prepared a long time ago and had so far the beginning chapter ready. The other two are a work in progress. Until then read and reread this chapter in anticipation for more!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new song, it felt more relate-able than believed.

All of the younger Team members along with former Runaways Tye, Sam and Ed were laying on the grass. Not much to do, especially with it being summer. No missions, thankfully. They all decided to have a picnic since it was nice out. After eating and many games of frisbee, volleyball and other activities they were just talking, sky gazing or listening to the radio buzzing about the latest news.

All it took for the mood of the atmosphere was a song. A sultry tune with guitar flare burst from the speakers.

“Oh my gods, it’s Senorita!” Cassie screamed.

_I love it when you call me Senorita_

_I wish I could pretend I didn’t need ya_

_But every touch is ooh-la-la-la_

_It’s true la-la-la_

_Ooh I should be running_

_Ooh I should be hiding from ya_

Everyone winced, but the guys more so.

“The one by Justin Timberlake? It doesn’t sound like that.” Virgil commented.

“No. It’s a new one, by Camila Cabello, former member of Fifth Harmony and Shawn Mendes.” Tim explained.

“I totally ship them!” Stephanie squealed.

“Me too!” Cissie agreed. “They sound perfect together!”

“It’s romantic, I guess. Honestly, I'd prefer something faster.” Bart commented.

“My friend, you need to catch up to this time.” Ed remarked nudging the speedster.

“Isn’t that the understatement of the year?” Jaime agreed sarcastically.

Everyone let out a laugh. The girls began dancing and singing along. 

The guys spectated not as motivated to join in, that was until Sam walked in their direction.

“Etto...Tye-san?” Sam asked, timidly avoiding his eyes.

“Sam?” Tye asked sitting up.

“Would you dance with me… to this song?”

“Sure.”

Jaime was shocked at Tye’s willingness to dance, face to face with Sam. Virgil shared a similar reaction only to recognize he wouldn’t do it unless it was Sam who asked him. He gave a smug look. Ed just smiled, grateful to see his two friends having fun, moving in sync together. Tim had an expressionless face, until he came to a realization. _He was next._ Bart didn’t know what to make of it, he seemed slightly disgusted. 

“Ho-ho. Look at those love birds.” Virgil cracked, letting out a low whistle. He called out to his former teammates. “Nice job lover boy! Want to give me a lesson?”

“Who knew Tye would dance?” Jaime processed. “Guess it takes the right person.”

“I wouldn’t have thought of it myself.” Ed stated. “Hermano has got some moves.”

“You know it looks kind of fun.” Bart realized and shared. “If you’re into slow-slow dancing.”

Meanwhile with the girls, they caught sight of the runaway couple dancing. They looked at the other guys who were just sitting and commentating. 

“We shouldn’t have all the fun.” Stephanie stated.

“Thinking of what I’m thinking?” Cissie asked.

They shared a wicked grin before dashing over. Cassie laughed, shaking her head in pity for the guys. She noticed Traci was just standing watching in the general direction of Cissie and Stephanie. The two girls both pulled Bart and Ed up from the ground. Then formed a dancing circle. Upon a closer inspection Cassie saw Traci's gaze was locked onto where Jaime and Virgil were. The two boys were commenting and laughing at the scene. Bart wasn’t dancing so well. He was going too fast, speed dancing. He was about to trip when Ed caught him. Cissie and Stephanie explained to the speedster how to keep time, while Ed was guiding him. 

“Hey Traci, why don’t you ask Jaime to dance with you?” Cassie suggested.

“Jaime? Dance? With me?” Traci twiddled her fingers upon the suggestion.

“If you ask him, I’m sure he won’t say no to you.” Cassie tilted her head toward the magic user.

“I don’t know.” Traci looked away.

“It’s obvious to us, you like him.”

“I don’t want to force him.”

“There’s a good chance he’ll say yes. He’s given you looks, too.” Tim explained.

He had walked up a while before the two girls started their conversation.

“Tim!” Cassie shouted.

“I figured you were going to ask me. So I thought I asked first.” A bashful Tim rubbed the back of his head. He then offered his hand. “Would you care to dance with me Cassie?”

“Of course!” Cassie took it and used her free hand to gesture to Traci. “Go on Traci!”

While that conversation happened, Jaime and Virgil talked. They were the only two guys not dancing as of now.

“You know, I bet there’s one girl who you would want to dance with.” Virgil commented.

“Aren’t you the one complaining about not being able to date?” Jaime questioned.

“Yeah-well… ” Virgil stuttered to form a coherent response only to get irritated. ”Nice try! I was talking about you and Traci!” He started stabbing at Jaime’s chest with each word after “about”.

“Me and Traci?” Jaime reacted. He was rubbing his chest. It didn’t help that his companion put a little charge in them.

While the Team saw what was a long ping pong match, to Jaime it was just a question of whether Traci’s actions toward him were that of attraction or simply being shy. Their conversations generally started with Traci being a little hesitant before the conversation really got going. These conversations eventually seemed natural and the two shared some time together outside of Team related activities. He remembered one time when at Bibbo’s Diner, the namesake teased them about being on a date. The two vehemently denied it only to catch the other saying it and laughed. There may have also been a _little_ hiccup of Thirteen's magic as well.

“I don’t know.” Jaime shrugged.

”Seriously! I swear if I witness anymore of those staring without him/her knowing or more ‘will they/won’t they’ business I’m going to lose my mind!” Virgil exploded. 

“You okay hermano?” While Virgil wasn’t the latest to join, he did seem to have one of those typical double life issues. He could feel his neck hairs standing on their ends.

“Fine.” Virgil took a deep breath. “I’m going to join Cissie and Stephanie.” He patted Jaime’s shoulder while getting up. 

Jaime looked around. Virgil joined Cissie and Stephanie in a circle. Meanwhile, Ed and Bart formed their own circle. Bart was doing much better thanks to Ed’s help, guiding the speedster with his hands. Tye gracefully spins Sam into his arms, the two swaying in rhythm. He noticed at some point, Tim had snuck away to dance with Cassie. An awkward exchange between the two legacies that somehow evolved into laughter.

“Umm, Jaime?”

He turned to see Traci was behind him in one of those ‘shy girl’ poses.

“Hey Traci.” He greeted her.

“So, everyone is dancing.”

“Yeah. Paired up, except maybe Virgil who is dancing with Cissie and Stephanie.”

“Still.”

An awkward second passed.

“Do you want to-/How about we-”

The two stared at one another before letting out a burst of laughs. Jaime rose up and cleaned off his pants and faced Traci with confidence.

“Shall we dance, senorita?” Jaime asked, bowing offering his hand.

“I’d like that.” Traci accepted.

The two at first danced just in front of one another moving to the rhythm of the song with their limbs free. Then Jaime got bold and offered his hands. Traci placed both of hers in his. He guided each into a ballroom dance hold. One hand on his back and held the other in his. He had an arm positioned ‘approvingly’ on her back. She was a little shocked, but nevertheless moved in pace with Jaime leading.

“Umm?”

“My mom. Sometimes, she ‘forces’ me to dance with her in the kitchen when a song she likes plays on the radio and dad’s busy in the garage. Even watching a couples’ dancing competition.”

“Aren’t you a good son.”

"You should see my sister,"

They laughed. Jaime gazed not fazed by her tease as Traci coyly avoided his gaze.

They continued until the end of the song.

_All along, I've been coming for ya (For you)_  
_And I hope it meant something to you (Oh)_  
_Call my name, I'll be coming for ya (Coming for you)_  
_Coming for ya (Coming for you)_  
_For ya_  
_For ya (Oh, she loves it when I call)_  
_For ya_  
_Ooh, I should be runnin'_  
_Ooh, you keep me coming for ya_

Just before the song finishes, Jaime rested his forehead on Traci’s. For a few seconds, they stared at each other in the eyes and moved in for a kiss. This kiss continued even after the song ended. All of their friends were shocked by the display. At some point after seeing Jaime and Traci switch to a formal position Cassie decided to take a video for certain reasons. It took Scarab sending a mental message to Jaime to disengage their current position, that his friends were all watching. At the later part of Scarab’s notification, Jaime’s eyes shot wide open as he disengaged the kiss to catch his breath. Traci thought something went wrong seeing how Jaime reacted. She looked around and saw that everyone was staring at them and Cassie was recording a video on her phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Hoped you all liked it! I had a hard time deciding how much if any of the song's lyrics I should include.  
> 


	2. Fallen (hard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts with right after the 'kiss'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A much needed continuation. Part 3 is pretty much ready to go, but until I get the fourth one together, that won't air too soon.

Traci did not know how to react beyond initial shock. Jaime was not sure how to deal with this as he saw Traci collapse on the ground. Tears began to spill out of her eyes.

“Traci? _Que pasa?_ Are you okay?” He asked.

She didn’t respond. Jaime lowered himself to her level.

“If I made you uncomfortable with the kiss, I won’t do it again without permission. Okay?”

Still no response.

“Awkward.” Virgil silently commented.

“Look at the time. I think it’s best for everyone to head back home.” Tim chimed in calmly.

Cassie had stopped recording after recognizing Traci was having a ‘breakdown’. She went down on Traci’s level rubbing her back.

“You want to walk back home with me?” She asked.

Traci nodded.

“I’ll take care of her.” Cassie mouthed.

Jaime nodded, mouthing back a thank you before getting up.

Everyone took their leave. Nothing awkward about that...yet.

* * *

While at the skatepark, Jaime had his head in the clouds with "Sucker" playing in the background.

_I’m a sucker for you_

_You say the word and I’ll anywhere blindly_

_I’m a sucker for you_

_Any road you take, you know that you’ll find me._

It took Scarab’s mental nudging and Tye shaking him to snap out of it. 

“Dude you okay?” Tye asked.

“No _hermano_. I’m not.” Jaime lamented.

“Talk to me. Is it about the kiss?”

Jaime groaned.

Tye sighed. “Come on. You like her don’t you?”

“I do.”

“Then talk to her. I don’t know what caused her to ‘break down’ but if you want your relationship to mean more than friends you have to clear the water, dude.”

Jaime remained silent.

“Take it from me and Sam. Communication is the key.”

“Right.” Jaime said hollow.

Tye sighed and instead instigated a trick contest. He could tell Jaime was just glad to be doing something else.

* * *

Traci also had a similar issue while shopping with Cassie. She happened to be staring at a blue article of clothing(not underwear of any sort), the same blue as Blue Beetle’s Scarab.

“Traci, you okay?” Cassie asked.

“No.” She replied.

“Want to talk about it?”

She shook her head.

“If it’s the video, I figured you would want to see and remember your dance with Jaime. I didn’t post it and I’ll delete it, if you don’t want it.”

“It’s not that, exactly.”

As if it was a bad omen, Justin Timberlake’s "Senorita" played through the store’s speakers.

_Senorita, I feel for you,_

_You do these things that you don’t have to_

_He doesn’t love you I can tell by his charm_

Traci groaned. 

“Let’s get out of here. This place is pricey for my taste anyways.” Cassie said, leading her friend to a different store. Cassie changed the conversation to whatever sales or interesting items were sold, but Traci was only half listening to her.

* * *

Meanwhile at dinner, their parents caught on.

“Jaime?” Jaime’s father, Alberto asked, concerned about why his son was stabbing at his uneaten food. “You’ve been staring at your food for far too long. Is something wrong?”

“Sorry dad. I’ve been having a hard time with something.”

“You sure it isn’t someone?”

“It involves someone.” 

Alberto couldn’t make heads or tails of what Jaime meant exactly. It sounded like it involved a girl.

“Let me talk to him.” Jaime’s mother Bianca intervened.

His father patted him affectionately on the shoulder before leaving the room. 

“Who’s on your mind _mijo_?” His mom asked, taking a seat next to him.

“A girl. We danced and then kissed for the first time.”

His mom clucked her tongue. “Do you like her?”

“ _Si_.”

“Are you together?”

“Not exactly.” Jaime admitted. “She freaked out. I don’t know why.”

“Have you asked her?”

“Not sure if she wants to talk to me.”

“How will you know if you don’t ask her in the first place?”

Jaime shrugged.

“ _Aye mijo_.” Bianca shook her head. She told him to eat his dinner and kissed him on the top of his head. He sighed.

* * *

At the Thurston household, Traci and her dad were having a similar conversation.

“Traci?” Dr. Thurston asked.

“Yeah dad?”

“You’ve been playing with your food for the last five minutes and sixteen seconds. Is something wrong sweetie?”

Traci didn’t change her behavior or posture. 

“Is it a boy?”

“Dad.”

“It is a boy.” He concluded and continued his interrogation. “From school, from the neighborhood...from the Team?”

Her dad was in detective mode, there was no other choice, but to bail. “Going to do my homework! Thanks for dinner!”

Traci blushed as she grabbed her plate, dumped her uneaten food and placed the plate in the sink. She made a dash for her room, when she ran into her mom.

“Oh, sorry mom, I have some homework to do in my room and Dad’s in detective mode.”

Meihua sighed. “Go, I’ll deal with your father. Just know we’re here for you sweetie.”

Traci kissed her mom on the cheek, before resuming her escape route. Hopefully, she will not be dreaming of a certain moment shared with a very beautiful boy.

* * *

The awkwardness the two teens expressed especially toward each other was as visible as a TV sitcom. Their teammates even commented as they were across from one another, ten feet apart.

“Shouldn’t we do something?” Kid Flash asked.

“It shouldn’t be our business.” Robin replied.

“But if it’s interfering with Team stuff, then shouldn’t it be our problem?” Static countered

“I know what you’re getting at V, but we shouldn’t force it.” Wonder Girl shared.

“Besides, this love and couple business is not easy.” Spoiler added.

“It’s been a week since the-’you know’.” Arrowette gestured vaguely. “I still say we should try to do something.”

“What’s going on here?” A voice boomed from behind them. Superboy was wondering what the junior members of the Team were up to. 

“Nothing.” Some of the members replied.

“Wondering what’s going on with Blue and Thirteen.” Kid Flash blurted out, speed-talking.

Everyone glared at Kid Flash.

“Whoops, spoilers.” He said flustered.

Superboy sighed, shaking his head at the junior members antics. He looked at the pair in question. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned! There's more to come.


	3. Communication Is The Foundation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both sides must put in work, the output is worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> Hope you all are safe and well! DC Fandome is up! Unfortunately, it will be almost a month later for any Young Justice updates, but I look even more forward to it!   
> I put in some time to have a nearly complete 'fourth chapter' to this work I started months ago. In this chapter the couple in question get some senior advice.   
> Read to find out more!
> 
> In the meantime, stay safe where-ever you may be.

At this point it affected their team performance. M’gann instantly felt some sort of emotional trouble from Thirteen while going over previous missions. Even Connor saw it from Blue Beetle’s training. Blue missed his mark way too often even without Scarab acting as a guide. The two shared a mental conversation before deciding to get involved.

Superboy caught Blue after his ‘session’ in the shooting gallery. 

“Let’s talk.”

It wasn’t a direct command, but there was no refusing the boy of steel. Jaime sighed.

* * *

M’gann asked to have a talk with Thirteen in the Grotto. They walked through the flora and ultraviolet lights. 

“Is there something wrong Miss M?” Traci asked.

“I was going to ask you that question, Traci.”

“Oh.”

“Did something happened since the last group outing with the Team?”

“Nothing.”

“It seems like whatever ‘nothing’ was, is affecting you and Blue especially.”

For some reason a tree fell. Traci flinched. Miss Martian gave the younger girl a reassuring smile and a friendly pat.

“I won’t ask what happened, but whatever it was you need to talk about it with Jaime. The foundation of any relationship, whatever they may be, is communication. And if you ever need help you know you can talk to me, okay?”

Traci sighed. “Okay.”

M' gann smiled, knowing well enough what that 'sigh' meant. “You know I think Jaime is a pretty reliable guy. You wouldn’t believe how much he’s improved since he joined the team. He wasn’t so fortunate to have a mentor like some of the other team members.”

Traci nodded. 

“For the most part senior members of the team such as me, Superboy and Nightwing had tried our best to accommodate. There was also the whole Reach Invasion, but he’s gotten through the worst of it. And he still continues to be a hero.”

“Why are you telling me this M’gann?”

“I’m telling you this, so you know that Jaime had his fair share of falls and mistakes. But he has gone through it all and has become stronger and more confident because of it.” She places a firm hand on her shoulder. “You can do this too. I know you just began, but know you aren’t the first to consider a teammate as a potential boyfriend. You need to work through whatever happened together with him, if you want your relationship to be more than friendship. Communication is the foundation.”

“You’re right.” Traci admitted. “It’s no wonder you are a counselor and not to mention Team Leader.”

“I was already quite the counselor before I became Team Leader.”

The two girls share a laugh.

* * *

Meanwhile with the boys, Conner pulled Jaime to a ‘casual’ room. At the semi-circle couch, Conner gestured to Jaime to take a seat. Jaime took a seat and asked.

“What is it you want to talk with me about, Superboy?”

Conner sat down next to him.

“It’s more for you than it is for me, Blue. Did something happen between you and Thirteen?”

“Nothing-” 

_ [Lies, Jaime Reyes. The kiss shared with the Traci Thurston is still on your mind. It was distracting.] _

“Seriously, are you still hung up on that? I’m a teenager,- 

_ [Scarab deems it unnecessary for Jaime Reyes to have remembered sensations from the oral altercation with the opposite sex.] _

“Well sorry if I liked the way she tas-” Jaime covered his mouth.

“First kiss?” Conner asked with a neutral face. Jaime could have sworn he saw a smirk on the older boy's face.

Jaime sighed “First one, that Scarab didn’t ruin.”

_ [It is in my programming to prioritize my host’s well-being.] _

“There was also the fact the first kiss I had with Traci was also during a song. I don’t want to remember a kiss I have with a girl I like and who isn’t freaked out by this to be thanks to a song.”

“You think that’s weird, M’gann and I first locked lips underwater.”

“Underwater? What were you…?”

“It’s a long story.” Conner held up a hand to stop further questions. “But if you thought that was weird, I had my first kiss with M’gann while in prison. Another long story, but my point is these are your teenage years. It’s always going to be awkward. Heck, if I was in your shoes I would feel the same.” 

Jaime blinked trying to process all Conner had just said to him.

“Jaime, you and Traci are the ones to decide what kind of relationship you will have if you both want one.”

“You’re right, but I’m more worried about how she reacted.”

“Then when you both can and are able, talk to each other. The foundation of any relationship is clear communication.”

“Are you just copying Miss M?”

“Well, I have heard about some of her counseling sessions and I had my fair share of experiences.”

“Like what?” Jaime asked with the expectation of hearing his senior’s mistakes or stumbles. 

“Even if the two of you decide to be a couple, always remember she is your teammate on a mission. That means not only having the other’s back along with your other teammates, but also trusting that she can take care of herself and look out for yourself.”

“You know you’d make a pretty good dad. Especially with all the ‘strays’ you take in.” Jaime smirked.

“Get going.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Conner and M'gann had been through it all, so no doubt they are one of the best couples/heroes to talk to.  
> \- Conner and Blue Beetle don't have an defined relationship. From "Salvage", Conner acknowledges that Blue is part of the Team, albeit the new guy but cares about him nonetheless. I'd inferred over time and his Outsiders' demeanor, he's a pretty calm guy who the younger members are willing to turn to for help, advice. Ultimately like a 'big brother' of sorts. In "Illusion of Control" Blue mentions Superboy while arguing with Scarab about "destroying FatherBox"  
> \- Likewise, M'gann has a older sister/motherly vibe with the new members. It could also be why she is Team Leader some point prior to the beginning of "Outsiders".  
> \- In the tie-in comics M'gann and Conner accompany Kaldur when he goes to visit his family and friends in Atlantis. The visit turns into a rescue mission in which they have to save the kidnapped Queen Mera from the Ocean Master. While fighting the aquatic baddie, the rebreather Conner uses breaks. M'gann who had shapeshifted with gills and fins, 'kisses' Conner while using her gills to provide him air. This happens prior to "Terrors" when the two go on an undercover mission investigating Belle Reve.  
> -


	4. Bridging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both sides need to make it work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got to completing this, like many other works. For those who have been reading I hope you enjoy this must needed conclusion.

After a mission debriefing, Jaime and Traci took the chance to pull away somewhere private to talk. They went to a secluded section of the Grotto for a much needed conversation.

“Look-/I have-”

They both blushed.

“We’re doing this again.”

They looked at one another before bursting into laughter.

“I’ll-”

They both sighed.

“Rock, Paper, Scissors?” Traci suggested.

Jaime nodded.

In one bout it was decided.

“I’ll start.” Traci took a deep breath in before continuing. “I’m sorry, I freaked out about the kiss.”

“You don’t have to apologize. Besides, I was the one who stopped first. Scarab gave me a notification about there being witnesses.” Jaime reasoned.

“That was what made me freak out. I never thought my first kiss would be in front of people.”

“I never thought I would have one during a song.”

Traci awkwardly smiled. “You kissed before?”

“Had dated someone about a year ago. Shared a kiss during the first date, but no further dates afterwards.”

“Why’s that?“

“I said something to Scarab and she interpreted it as me being rude to her.” 

_ The Naomi was causing an imbalance in biochemical signals. _

“That’s what happens when humans are attracted to someone.” Jaime faced Traci. “You think one ‘birds and the bees’ is enough to teach an alien bug about ‘sex’.” He joked, but it failed to land.

Traci swallowed. Jaime had dated before, sure it didn’t go far, but what about her, the girl? 

“So did you like her?” She asked.

“I did.” Jaime answered a little saddened. “But it’s over.”

“You haven’t dated anyone else?”

“No. But I’m thinking of trying again, if a certain someone wouldn’t mind.” 

“Who?”

He raised his eyebrows at her. “Would you go out with me on an actual date?”

“Me?” She blinked.

“Are you really that surprised?” Jaime scoffed. “And some people think I’m dense?”

“Well, you send mixed signals.” Traci argued, putting her foot down.

“You’re not any better, just so you know.” Jaime countered.

“How am I supposed to know? I’m not a Martian or psychic.”

“Well most guys don’t kiss every pretty girl they meet or know.”

“Well, I don’t kiss every cute guy I meet ever.”

“You just told me you never kissed before.”

“I kissed.” Traci protested, but flushed much to her dismay. “It’s my first kiss with someone I like.”

“You like me?” Jaime asked, slightly hesitant.

“Is that really surprising?" Traci asked practically shouting.

Silence passed between the two.

“That was awkward.” Jaime commented, slightly regretful.

“No kidding.” Traci returned, her tone neutral.

“You still didn’t answer my question.”

“Which one?”

“Do you want to go out with me?”

Traci took Jaime's hands into hers hands. “Yes.”

“Crash.” He smiled.

“So crash.”

They pulled one another into a hug.

“So what now?” Traci asked.

“I dunno.” Jaime shrugged. “We could dance.”

Traci coughed out a laugh. “Seriously?”

“If you want to?” He shrugged.

“Do you want to?”

“I do.”

Jaime plugged in some earbuds and split them with Traci. They each put one end in an ear and Jaime hit the play button. A sultry guitar melody came through the earbud.

“Wow, Bart’s right.” Traci commented, hearing the very song that led to their current situation.

“About what?” Jaime asked.

“You are a sentimental chump.”

“Better than a jerk.”

“Obviously. Jerk’s aren’t my type.” She poked him playfully then hums along.

Jaime rolled his eyes. “You really like this song?”

“I do.”

“Personally, I think the chorus could have been better.”

“How?”

“That they rhyme _ senorita _ with  _ bonita _ .”

“Sing it then.” She stated.

“What?” Jaime looked taken aback.

“I don’t speak Spanish.”

Jaime groaned in mild frustration. He looked aside, slightly flushed. He took a deep breath then reconnected with her eyes.

“ _ I love it when you call me Senorita _

_ todos los días te llamaría ‘bonita’ _

_ Yes, every touch is ooh-la-la-la _

_ It’s true la-la-la _

_ Ooh I should be running _

_ Ooh you keep me coming, for ya.” _

“You sure are a man of many talents.” Traci mused. “What does that new line mean?”

“I’d call you ‘ _ bonita _ ’, which means beautiful, every day.”

“Would you?”

“If it’s alright with you,  _ bonita. _ ”

“ _ Ooh I should be running _

_ Ooh you keep me coming, for ya. _ ”

Jaime chuckled as he spun her around. “I hear communication is the foundation of any relationship, so could we avoid singing our answers for a while.”

“Whatever you say.” Traci returned.

In one swift motion, Jaime dips Traci. She yelps in a delightful shock and they met each other halfway in a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I had thought I could have them return to the park it all started, but thought otherwise with the Grotto. It's very nice even with the 'holograms'.  
> \- It felt right to use the very track/song that led up to the events of this fic.  
> \- In case you are wondering, Naomi is a character in the Blue Beetle (2016). She is his love interest in this version and doesn't learn about his double life until later in the comics. She admires him from the sideline, until Brenda brings her into their circle and the two date.  
> \- I've always thought that the 'song-writers' could have rhymed Senorita with Bonita and how it could be something Jaime makes a comment on.  
> \- Note bene: I am not a Spanish speaker, so if anyone has a better translation that works feel free to leave it in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> \- I didn't have the gift receiver in mind when typing this, but this writer/fan is one of many fans of this ship and had commented on every work/fic and chapter of the pairing (blue13 aka-Jaime ReyesxTraci Thurston) I posted, so I figured it would be fair to 'gift' this work after a long hiatus of Young Justice.  
> Thank you so much for your support, hope you are well during the midst of the pandemic,  
> missmartian369


End file.
